Everything Has Changed
by wingedtokki
Summary: The two met. They learned each others names. She grew. He watched. It was simply too much for him to handle. *based in Korea even though I'm not Korean haha* Jack/OC. one-shot. *Holy crap I wrote this all in one hour craaaaap*


_**HI I'M TONI HEART AND I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD.**_

_QUICK UPDATE ON MY LIFE:_

I LOVE DISNEY COMPLETELY.

I STILL LOVE KINGDOM HEARTS.

JACK FROST IS HOT.

I LOVE K-POP NOW.

I'M A FUCKING KOREAN WEEBOO.

'Kay that's all~

* * *

_**Korean terminology:**_

**Eomma/umma** \- Mom

**Tokki** \- Bunny

**Seori **\- Frost

**Appa **\- Dad

**-ssi** \- Korean for Mr./Mrs./Ms., standardly used as a formality and put at the end of a name.

**Oppa** \- "older brother," oppa is a term used by girls when speaking to guys. "Oppa" is also loosely used to flirt and show affection for an older guy not related to a girl.

* * *

_**Things I want to share:**_

I have pictures for the story and the character on my profile.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jack Frost nor ROTG. Dreamworks handles those rights. Neither do I own the boy named Kai. He's real and he's from a K-POP boy band called EXO. The character is a figment of my imagination. The title isn't mine-I based it off the general idea off of Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran's song of the same name.

* * *

She was five. Doe eyes tracked the snow falling from the sky, a tinted pink smile was painted on the little princess's face. The baby blue fabric of the little princess's winter wear was vulnerable to being dampened by the snow, but her wooly bear-themed winter hood kept her protected. Her little feet was an inch elevated from the snow, being that her little lace-up boots made her taller. Her A-lined, frilled skirt flung different directions, puffed with the white ruffles under, making her warmer. She didn't mind the warmth. Her baby cheeks tinged red, she was freezing.

_"Now take care of yourself, Hyoje-ah. You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose!"_

_"Eomma? Who's Jack Frost?"_

_Wide eyes blinked innocently._

_A chuckle vibrated through the older one's chest._

_"He makes it snow. He makes it fun on snow days. You will see him, maybe?"_

_"Is he nice?"_

_Another chuckle._

_"Very. A little naughty too."_

The little princess was a curious little thing. A rustle came from a near bush. She tilted her head and made her way towards it. A white bunny.

"Tokki."

She noted. It hopped around her, unbelievingly hopping on an invisible path upwards, making the little princess even more curious. She followed the bunny to a near frozen lake. It was never frozen before. A little periwinkle popped out the snow, and Hyoje plucked it carefully and took the small flower into her hand. It was covered in little snow dust.

"Seori."

Was that the word?

A little snowflake caught her attention. Her wide pupils followed it to the tip of her nose.

"You're a cute little thing, aren't you?"

She looked up.

A silver-haired boy.

Pale.

Blue eyes.

Decked in a blue, frost-embezzled hoodie and ruined brown pants.

Barefoot.

And he was grinning down playfully at the little princess, making her tilt her head at the man. He raised his brow.

"You can see me, you lil' strawberry?"

He referred to her sweetly tinged red cheeks. She couldn't even notice since she was too young to wonder why.

She simply nodded.

"Who're you, oppa?"

_Oppa? _The boy found the word familiar, but shrugged it off and simply grinned down at her.

"You don't know me but you can see me?"

She nodded. The cute gesture left a genuine smile on his face.

"I'm Jack Frost."

The boy made a little flower snowflake and put it in her hair, hoping it doesn't melt. The little princess smiled.

"I'm Hyoje!"

* * *

_It felt as if everything changed after that._

* * *

She was ten. Her hair grew longer. Her legs shed the baby fats and grew. She wasn't home. She was where kids her age called out her features, the place she came from. Did she care? The child grew to be loving. She grew to not care of everything bad. She was there for kids her age even if they yelled at her she wasn't important. She knew she was.

_"Oh sweetie, I've never met anyone who's not important."_

_"Does that include me?"_

_"Yes, my dear. All of us are important."_

She was eight when they moved. Near the outbounds of a known concrete jungle. The so-called jungle where dreams were made of. It was far for a dream if she dreaded. But she didn't. She loved exploring.

"Strawberry?"

She turned around. No one was around in the park due to the snow. She never bothered figured to know why. All what she knew was that her silver haired companion carrying a staff was there, holding out his thin arms for her to run into. She happily did.

"It took so long to find you!"

"Eomma didn't want me to tell anyone…"

She flew in the air to whoever couldn't see the boy. Luckily no one was there to see. Giggles filled the park. Her silver-haired companion checked her hair, and there she wore the flower-shaped snowflake in her wave brunette hair. It made him smile. As for her, she smiled that her friend looked the same.

"Wanna make a snowman, strawberry?"

"Will you make Olaf for me?"

The boy chuckled.

"Do you want a stuffy snowman companion with a carrot for a nose who you'll give warm hugs to?"

She nodded happily.

They started to make her little friend.

* * *

_Everything started to change._

* * *

She was fifteen. She found herself home in her mother country. The large house was lonely. The walls were bland and white. The glass-supported railing of the stairs had bored her of simplicity. A maid had called her that her winter clothes were ready. She stood up from the couch, making her way to her room.

She was thirteen when she and her mother returned. She remembered her mother being dragged away, how salty tears streamed down her face when they took her away. A suited man who had shared the same determined eyes had come to her with a gentle smile.

_"Will eomma be okay?"_

_"She will be, if you stay with appa."_

The pool was covered. The cherry blossoms were covered with snow, and were sullen from the water going through. Their backyard had the view of the country's capital city. It was as bright as a star up close. The only thing she enjoyed about living in the mountain. It was dawn.

A gust of wind had sent shivers down her spine. She turned around and the flower snowflake glimmered in her hair.

There her silver-haired companion stood there. Flawless in a frozen age. A smug grin on his face.

"My strawberry."

She smiled and immediately ran into his arms.

"How've you been?"

Her smile slowly turned into a frown, burying her face into his chest, against the blue fabric of his cold jacket.

"Work is killing me."

His smile disappeared. She was sad. He never wanted to see it.

"How about I bring Olaf?"

It made her smile. The boy put on a loving smile and formed a trail of flakes around her. It turned into her little companion that they made when they were in another country.

"Hyoje! I haven't seen you! Where've you been?"

She laughed, making the boy smile and laugh along. He wanted the sweet laugh ring forever as if it were music in his ears.

* * *

_He never wanted everything to change._

* * *

She was twenty. She had a bachelor's degree in fashion and masters in business. She was smart. Secluded. She was advanced. She grew quickly, but it wasn't evident in her face. Her father had become sick. She was busier than ever. She met numerous boys. Younger than her, older than her; all wanting her innocent face to be theirs.

_"Hyoje-ssi!"_

_"Sorry, Kai-ssi, but please, don't call me that in work…"_

Her superiors were right behind her when she walked through the halls of the network studio. She entertained stage managers, directors, idols and many more. It hurt her head. She came home after visiting her father in the hospital and headed straight to the rooftop. She needed him. Badly.

A familiar chill wrapped around the small frame of the brunette's body. Her eyes opened and his arms were around her. His frostbitten breath on her neck. She didn't reject it. The cold was warmth to her whenever he was around.

"Are you all right, strawberry?"

She always believed in him. She never wanted him to disappear.

"No. I'm not."

Tears fell down her face. She struggled to stop, but she couldn't. The silver-haired boy could only keep his arms around her.

"Please stay."

He did. They sat on the wooden top of her home. His cold lips pressed against her neck, leaving icy kisses on her skin. She needed it.

* * *

_Everything kept changing._

* * *

She was thirty. She looked as young as the time he fell in love with her sweet baby face. But it was impossible. They were impossible. He couldn't be wed to her when people knew he didn't exist. She had to accept it. If it were another life, they would be together.

_"I'm sorry, Hyoje. I just can't… I… want to be yours. I want to be the man your father blesses to love you forever."_

_"You can love me, Kai. I'm sorry as well…"_

_**"… because you might not be able to love me the same way as him."**_

She was at the balcony of her hotel room. Her wedding dress simply lined right below her neck, thinned her arms, hugging them, same for her body. The skirt easily flowed straight down from her waist to at least a few inches wider to the floor. Her dress train was long, intricately sewn, embroidered with light pink accents. It was to be attached later.

As always, the flower snowflake remained in her hair.

"Strawberry?"

She didn't turn around. It hurt her. She would grow old. She would see his face, young and confused and hurt.

The same chilly arms wrapped around her body. He kissed her neck, leaving more of his iced kisses on her skin.

It wouldn't be the same.

"I'm sorry Jack… I'm so… sorry…"

"Soon, Strawberry."

That was their last kiss.

It came too fast to his eyes when he saw her beautiful figure make her way down the pink petal covered aisle. Baby pink and baby blue. Like when she was five. He wanted everything to go back. She wanted to go back.

But no.

He didn't want her to break the man's heart.

* * *

_If only everything didn't change._

* * *

She was thirty-six. She had a little five-year-old princess. Exact same eyes, exact same lips, exact same nose. She wore her mother's old clothes. She ran through the snow curiously. Exploring the snow.

_"Now take care of yourself, Hyoje-ah. You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose!"_

The little princess wore her mother's flower snowflake in her braids.

_"Mama? Who's Jack Frost?"_

_There those eyes blinked innocently._

_Like how she was younger._

The little princess found a little periwinkle out in their backyard.

_A chuckle vibrated through her chest._

"You're a cute little thing, aren't you?"

The little princess looked up.

A silver-haired boy.

_"He's a fun fellow."_

Pale.

_"He makes it fun on snow days."_

Blue eyes.

_"You will see him, maybe?"_

Decked in a blue, frost-embezzled hoodie and ruined brown pants.

_The girl looked curiously at her mother._

Barefoot.

And he was grinning down playfully at the little princess, making her tilt her head at the man. He raised his brow.

"You can see me, you lil' strawberry?"

_"Is he nice?"_

The little princess nodded.

"Who're you, oppa?"

_Oppa. _She sounded exactly the same.

_"Very."_

"You don't know me but you can see me?"

She nodded. The cute gesture left a genuine smile on his face.

_"A little naughty too."_

The boy spotted the familiar snowflake in her hair.

"I'm Jack Frost."

Her mother smiled down from the balcony.

Tears left her eyes

_Everything has changed._


End file.
